


Faith

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Sonsyrea Arif has faith.





	Faith

**7.**

"My husband is a good man," Sonsyrea Arif would tell anyone who would listen (and anyone that wouldn't, too).

"He may be in prison, but it is just God's way of testing the strength of our marriage."

The women at the mosque would nod and tilt their heads in understanding, but she could always see the pity in their eyes. She knew what they were _really_ thinking, but she wouldn't let it get to her. Her faith in her husband was strong, her faith in God even more so.

 _Allahu akbar_ , she thought as her forehead touched the prayer mat.


End file.
